In recent years, there is a demand for development of toners having excellent low-temperature fixing ability from the viewpoint of achieving higher image qualities. For example, JP 4-81770A discloses a toner for development of electrostatic images which contains, as a resin binder, a block copolymer or a graft copolymer obtained by chemically bonding 3 to 50 parts by weight of a crystalline polyester and 97 to 50 parts by weight of an ionically-crosslinked amorphous vinyl polymer to each other for the purpose of providing a toner for development of electrostatic images which exhibits an excellent low-temperature fixing ability without deterioration of an anti-offset property.
JP 2005-300867A discloses a resin binder for toners which contains a crystalline polyester and a non-crystalline polyester for the purpose of providing a resin binder for toners which is excellent in low-temperature fixing ability, environmental stability and anti-blocking property as well as a toner containing the resin binder, wherein the crystalline polyester is a resin having a softening point of from 80 to 130° C. which is obtained by polycondensing an alcohol component containing 70 mol % or more of an aliphatic diol having 2 to 8 carbon atoms with a carboxylic acid component containing 70 mol % or more of an aromatic dicarboxylic acid compound, and the non-crystalline polyester-based resin is a resin containing a polyester component obtained by polycondensing an alcohol component containing 70 mol % or more of an alkyleneoxide adduct of bisphenol A with a carboxylic acid component.